


He's Mine

by OrangeRamen96



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/pseuds/OrangeRamen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's relationship with Yami sours into an abusive hell. Will Mark's best friend, Wade, be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write, since before I received this commission, I had never actually watched Yamimash.

Mark’s POV

It was so dark and cold in the basement. It always was. I remember how weird it was for me to be in LA, in the warm summer, and contrasting it to Cincinnati’s constantly cold temperatures. Normally, I would have the heater cranked up and be wearing a sweater, while cuddling with Yami on the couch. Well, actually, that’s become less and less of a “normal” thing now.

Yamimash started changing a few months back, and I have no idea why. It wasn’t an abrupt change, though. It started with him wanting to have sex a little more often, which I was totally fine with, but it slowly increased to him getting angry if I was busy or if I didn't tell him I wasn’t home. After that, he demanded to see my messages to other people on Facebook, YouTube, and my cell phone. I had nothing to hide, so I let him see it, but he only got more angry with me for “flirting”, which he defined as me sending smiley faces to others.

I decided to confront him about his behavior one day, and he started screaming that I didn’t love him and that I was going to leave him. I told him how much I loved him, but all I got in return was him beating me into a corner. I had to start buying makeup to cover up for the camera and told my friends that I was sick every time they asked to come over or for me to go somewhere with them. I even had to miss comicon, one of my favorite things, because the bruises and cuts from Yami’s daily beatings were too dark and big to cover up for that long.

I started to feel more and more afraid of Yami as time went on, and the love I once felt for him faded into that fear. He would be fine, just sitting next to me and watching TV one minute, then something would set him off and he would be beating me the next minute. For the last few weeks, Yami has been locking me down in the basement everytime he left the house, or went to bed. The only alone time I had was when I was down here, since he would even take me into the bathroom with him to bathe or use the toilet.

The only time I ever felt safe around him was in bed. It seemed like when we had sex, he went back to being his regular self, and not the abusive, terrifying Yami that would beat me. He never abused me sexually, and always treated me like I was porcelain. Those were the times that I felt myself falling back in love with him, and remembering how sweet and loving he used to be to me. Then, as quickly as it started, it ended, and I was back in the basement, cold and alone.

I thought about calling for help several times, and I even tried to once, but Yami stopped me, and took a white-hot fire poker, before branding a “Y” in my side, near my hip. He constantly reminded me that I was his, and as long as I had these scars and bruises, no one besides him would want me. I knew he was right, and I found myself crying to sleep every night because of it.

I absentmindedly traced the “Y” on my side, as I remembered all this. My nostalgia was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. I heard that person call out my name, and the voice sounded so familiar. The knocking stopped, and I sighed, smiling sadly. “Stupid Mark. Did you really think someone would save you?” I chuckled, as a few tears escaped my eyes. Then I heard footsteps by the basement door.

“Mark? Are you down there? I heard something,” my eyes widened, as I realized who it was. Wade opened the basement door, and flicked on the lights. He scanned everything, before his eyes rested on my figure, curled into the corner. His mouth dropped in shock, before he whispered, “Oh god, Mark. What happened?”

Wade’s POV:

It had been a full month since I’d heard anything from Mark. I hated not being able to talk to him, since he was my best friend. He was also, secretly, the guy I had fallen for. A few months back, Molly and I broke up. It was mutual, since we had been drifting apart for some time, leading up to then, as I realized my feelings were not truly for her. It was also around the time Mark had stopped going out to places, claiming to be sick, yet in his videos, he looked fine. Those stopped, as well, though, about a month later. Then the phone calls and messages stopped.

Whenever I asked Yamimash about it, he would glare at me, and ask me why I was so into Mark. “You’re in love with MY boyfriend! Well, guess what? You can’t have him. He’s MINE, and I’ll NEVER let you have him!”

I was utterly confused at that, at the time, and then I realized. I did have feelings for him. That brought me here, to Yami and Mark’s house. I knocked and called out Mark’s name a few times. I almost left, since I noticed Yami’s car wasn’t there, so I figured they were both gone, but I had a gut feeling to stay. I remembered Mark telling me about the spare key on his doorframe, and I used it to get into the house.

As I was walking past the basement door, I heard someone talking. “Mark? Are you down there? I heard something,” I called out, as I opened the door. I felt fear race through me, like I was doing something I would regret. It felt like there was some horrible secret down there. I swallowed thickly and turned on the lights, before looking around. My eyes finally settled on a beaten, bloody Mark huddled in the corner. “Oh god, Mark. What happened?”

I ran to him, and started to reach a hand out, when Mark flinched down, raising his hands as if to protect himself. “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry, I know Yami sent you here to check on me. I promise I haven’t moved! Please,” he sobbed slightly, causing my eyebrows to furrow. Yamimash did this?

“Mark, hey, I’m not here because of him. I was worried about you, okay? I’m going to take you to the hospital and th-” I was soon cut off by Mark, whose eyes were wide with fear.

“No! Yami will kill me! I have to stay here, Wade. You need to go before he gets you, too.” I frowned, before shaking my head.

“No, Mark. You’re coming with me.” Against all his weak protests, and terrified pleas, I took him to my car, before going back inside real quick to write a note. When I got in the car, I called the police, and told them about Yami. They immediately sent a few officers to his house, so they could wait until he got home. “Mark, don’t worry. Everything will be okay, alright? You gotta trust me.”

Mark nodded shakily, and I took his hand, before gently rubbing the back of it, trying to offer him some comfort. We soon arrived at the hospital, where they took Mark in and put him into a room. Mark stayed in that hospital room for the next month, taking antibiotics and eating well. I stayed by his side the entire time, having learnt my lesson about not checking up on him. He was still shaky and scared around me for the first few weeks, and I had to wake him from nightmares almost every night, Over time, though, he started smiling again, and we started laughing and smiling like old times. The nightmares faded away, and he went back to being the confident, cheerful, silly man I fell in love with.

Yamimash went home, and was arrested. The cops informed me that the note I left on the counter had helped with distracting him enough for them to surprise him. He would be in jail for the next 50 years for assault, battery, and false imprisonment. Mark and I started dating, and I asked him to marry me a year after he got out of the hospital, to which he happily agreed. We will be getting married next month.

Every now and again, I’ll find myself thinking back to it all, remembering the scene I walked in on, and the sadness I faced every time Mark shed tears over that bastard. I made sure to remind Mark how much I loved him everyday, and to always treat him like a king. I looked over from my side of the bed, my mind knowing Yamimash would never be able to hurt Mark again. I grinned at the knowledge, and thought back to that note, knowing it must have pissed him off to no end. I wish I got to see his face. Oh well. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, a smile stretching my face, and my fingers intertwined with Mark’s.

“He’s mine now, bitch.”


End file.
